The Death's Mark
The Death's Mark 'is a case featured in ''MrKors71 Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of Tristan City (Season 2) and the fifty-eighth case overall. Plot At the chief's office, Adrian reported that a dead body was found in Madame Fouquet's Dance Studio and their help were needed. There, they found the body of investor Matthew Kane, who was resting dead on a mirror, with half of his face tattooed with an Oni mask Mid-Investigation, tech expert Evan Cooper, reported that, on the TV News, local landowner and district ruler candidate Adam Woods was going to break into the victim's department. Later on, the victim's assistant, Clair Briggs, burst into the police station, screaming that the victim's girlfriend, Sally Stone, was going to commit suicide. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Clair as the killer. Upon denying at first, Clair revealed that she fell in love with Sally. Seeing her work and her cheerful attitude, captivated the victim's assitant, who had never experienced anything like that before. However, she knew the victim's biggest secret: he was having an affair with Adam Woods. Furious about that, she tried to convince the investor to be honest with himself and break up with Sally; but he refused and threatened the killer with firing her. Worried about losing her job and mad that she could not be with her loved one, Sally attacked Matthew while he was practicing his dancing moves. She grabbed a jump rope from a prop case, chocked the victim till he passed out and, with her old tattoo machine and some painting mixed up with home-made poison, tattooed half of an Oni mask on his face. Then she left the victim resting on the mirror so the reflect could shown the full mask, as a symbolism that he was a monster reflected on a businessman. Judge Crown sentenced her to 35 years in prison with a possible parole in 20 years Post-trial, per Adam's request, the team investigated the victim's apartment once more and found the body of Matthew's dad, Jason Kane. Once the autopsy was finished, Nigel reported to the team that the old man commited suicide drinking poison, which killed almost instantly. The coroner gave the player a photograph that belonged to him, where he and Wyatt Bedford were hanging out. Adrian gave the janitor the bad news, to which he revealed that Matthew was the only family Jason had left, so he theorized the murder of his son caused a massive impact on him, which led to him commiting suicide. Meanwhile, Zoey and the player decided to look for clues about Sally's stalker. After investigating the dance studio, the team found out Woman's Unite movement leader Elpis Ibbott, was resposible. She wanted to upload to her blog the results of Sally breaking free from the chains of an oppresive man with the help of another woman. Zoey, admiring her spirit, said that Sally was in no condition of giving any sort of interview or answer any question. Later, the team found at the late owner's boardroom a minibar where Elpis kept a microphone hidden. Making sure to keep it as evidence, Zoey and the player told Sally that everything was under control, but they were giving her police custody to avoid more problems. With the result of the investigation, the chief warned the player about the activist group, fearing it might interfere with the upcoming elections Summary Victim * '''Matthew Kane (His face was red and half of it had tattooed part of an Oni Mask) Murder Weapon * Tattoo Machine Killer * Clair Briggs Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect works out Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an amateur tattoo artist *The suspect works out *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an amateur tattoo artist *The suspect works out *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an amateur tattoo artist *The suspect works out *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer is an amateur tattoo artist * The killer works out * The killer knows chemistry * The killer wears glasses * The killer is a woman Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dance Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet) (New Suspect: Nicole Fouquet) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is an amateur tattoo artist and works out) * Ask the ballet teacher about the murder. * Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Business Card) (New Crime Scene: Boardroom) * Investigate Boardroom. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Document) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Plushie Toy) (New Suspect: Sally Stone) * Talk to the young woman about the murder. * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Matthew and Unknown Person's Signatures) * Examine Signature. (Result: Clair's Signature) (New Suspect: Clair Briggs) * Talk to the victim's assistant about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Torn Paper, Laptop) (New Suspect: Adam Woods) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Talk to the landowner about the victim. (Profile Updated: Adam Woods works out) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Nicole's Check) * Talk to Nicole about the paycheck. (Profile Updated: Nicole Fouquet works out) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Lab Sample: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Wyatt Bedford) * Talk to the janitor about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Conference Table) * Investigate Conference Table. (Clues: Ruined Document, Trash Bin) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Tattoo Machine) (New Lab Sample: Tattoo Machine) * Analyze Tattoo Machine. (12:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) (KP: The killer knows chemistry) * Examine Ruined Document. (Result: Bread Crumbles) * Examine Bread Crumbles. (Result: Sedatives) (New Clue: Clair Briggs's Contract) * See why Clair tried to sedate the victim. (Profile Updated: Clair Briggs is an amateur tattoo artist and knows chemistry) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Stop Sally from commiting suicide. (Avariable at the start of the chapter) (New Crime Scene: Living Room) (Profile Updated: Sally Stone is an amateur tattoo artist, works out and knows chemistry; Clair Briggs works out) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Torn Photo, Janitor's Bucket) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Adam and Matthew's Photo) * Confront Adam about his true relationship with the victim. (Profile Updated: Adam Woods is an amateur tattoo amateur and knows chemistry) * Examine Janitor's Bucket (Result: Voodoo Doll) (New Clue: Wet Label) * Examine Label (Result: Matthew's Name) * Talk to Wyatt about his doll of the victim (Profile Updated: Wyatt Bedford knows chemistry) * Investigate Pole. (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) (Clues: Locker, Prop Case) * Examine Victim's Locker. (Result: Door Opened) (New Lab Sample: Paint Tube) * Analyze Paint Tube. (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is a woman) * Examine Prop Case. (Result: Jump Rope) (New Lab Sample: Rope) * Analyze Rope. (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears glasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Silent Scream (2/6). (1 star) The Silent Scream (2/6) * See why Adam is so terrified. (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 2/6) * Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Dead Body) * Autopsy Dead Body. (15:00:00) (New Clue: Old Photograph) * Examine Photograph. (Result: Unknown Man Revealed) * Tell Wyatt the bad news. (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Help Sally with her problem. (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 2/6) * Investigate Dance Studio. (Clues: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Unknown Fingerprints) (Reward: Burger) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (New Quasi-Suspect: Elpis Ibbott) * Talk to the activist leader about her recent movements. * Investigate Boardroom. (Clues: Minibar) * Examine Minibar. (Result: Microphone with Recorder) * Talk to Sally about what you found. (Reward: Biker Tank Top) * Move on to a new crime (1 star) Notes * This case was originally the first one of Starlight City. However, due to story progress, it was impossible to be the start point of the district, thanks to the overcomplicated events that happened on it. * The idea to use Sally as a returning character is because I felt guilty for suspecting her back at The Dockyard Killer. I always wanted to see her again, with her life rebuilt and complety changed, but that wasn't the case. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Tristan City Cases Category:Starlight City Cases